smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Freddy Moves In!
Synopsis Freddy Fazbear Moves In to Junior's Home! Plot The video begins with Bowser Junior and Thomas watching Doofy the Dragon until they get a knock at the door. They open the door and it was Freddy Fazbear. Freddy says the pizzeria burned down. He wants to stay in junior s house until the pizzeria can be possibly remodeled. Junior let's him in. Freddy sees Junior has a lot of cool things. Freddy sees that he has a lot of Thomas toys! Junior says he does and likes his trains. Freddy enjoys the fact that he is living in Juniors home. Junior enjoys this. Junior decides to have a sleepover with Freddy. Freddy decides to have a sleepover. They both sleep in bed. The next morning, Freddy is ready for breakfast. Junior decides to eat froot loops. Freddy wants Froot Loops too. They go to the kitchen, where chef Pee Pee is cooking. Freddy and Junior come to the kitchen. Junior asks Chef Pee Pee for Froot Loops. Chef Pee Pee is getting the Froot Loops for them right now. Freddy asks chef Pee Pee for Froot Loops too. Chef Pee Pee asks who the bear is. Junior says it's Freddy. Chef Pee Pee is glad to meet him. Chef Pee Pee gets the cereal for Freddy and Junior. Junior and Freddy get their food. They both eat it. Freddy likes Froot Loops and so does Junior. They both watch tv with Thomas. Freddy asks what Junior was watching. Junior says he's watching Doofy the Dragon. Freddy decides to watch spongebob instead. Junior likes Doofy more but freddy wants to watch spongebob. Junior decides to watch spongebob. Thomas says he is okay with spongebob. After they watch spongebob, they play trains. Freddy asks Junior if he can play with Thomas. Junior says no! Freddy asks if he can play with Culdee. Junior says no to that too. Freddy asks who he can play with. Junior says he can play with Percy. Freddy does so. After they play trains, they both go to bed, they both enjoyed their day. The next morning, Junior and Freddy wake up. Junior gets a knock at the door. It was Joseph and Cody. Junior was glad that he could see Joseph and Cody today. Junior tells them that a new friend is moving in. Cody realizes this and is upset. Joseph is also upset. They both wonder who his new friend is. Junior says his name is Freddy. Junior likes hanging with him. Cody and Joseph are surprised that Junior has a new friend. Junior says he likes it. Junior tells him Freddy Fazbears pizza is burned down so Freddy stays at Juniors house. Cody and Joseph are surprised about this. They come in. Freddy meets Cody and Joseph and are glad to have them as friends too. They all hang out. They then go to sleep again. In the morning, they all get breakfast. Then, they watch tv. The end. Characters *Bowser Junior *Doofy the Dragon *Freddy Fazbear *Chef Pee Pee *Thomas *Joseph *Cody Category:SML Movies